A Mess Not Easily Cleaned
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: One of Hojo's experiments blows open a rift to Harry Potter's world. Now he's working with Voldemort and they have Vincent. What is Vince's lover, Sephiroth, to do other than team up with Cloud and Crew to save him? Yaoi
1. A Tonberry's Sight

-1Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: A Tonberry's Sight

Blood covering the ground.

Common, but it isn't usually my blood.

The human-like creature did it. It beat me. But not without some cost. Its blood mixes with mine on the ground.

Strange how much blood-color this human-like creature has around it. The cloth covering it is blood-colored. Its eyes, too. I wonder if it sees the world in a blood-haze…?

But now I cannot see it. Another human creature is blocking it from my sight.

I did not see the new human creature approach, which is strange, even though my blood continues to pour onto the ground. It is covered in black cloth and emits a strange aura that, if I had the strength, would force me into survival mode.

And now it's gone, the creature that beat me along with it. My eyesight is failing me now…Everything's black and I feel less pain…

Strange…

A/N: Yes, this chapter is meant to be this short. By the way, I won't be writing the rest of the chapters in a Master Tonberry's point of view. Just this one. No preview for you guys; it'd ruin things. R&R please!


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

-1Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith,

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter.

Kuro: Yo! Here's chapter 2!

Sephiroth: Damn, they found it.

Kuro: I wasn't trying to hide it.

Vincent: Could've fooled us, since you put it in the Final Fantasy Crossovers section.

Kuro: Well that's what it is! I'm done arguing with you two. On with the fic!

Chapter 2: Welcome To Hogwarts

[Sephiroth

"Ok, you guys stay out here , I'll go exchange our gil for this place's currency." Strife says.

"I don't think so. I didn't massacre all of those Sea Worms for _you_ to handle _my_ gil. I'll exchange my own gil." I respond coldly, shoving past Strife to walk into 'Gringotts.' I hear Strife sigh and follow me inside.

I am barely inside when some boy, probably about 16, ran straight into me. I look down at him, my eyebrow arched, and he glares up at me. His green eyes stand out from the raven-black-so much like Vincent's hair color-of his bangs and are sharp with pain and loss.

"Watch where you're walking." He growls up at me, and I raise my eyebrow higher. The punk acts like it is _my_ fault we collided.

"Harry! You know it wasn't his fault!" A bushy-haired girl who stands beside him exclaims, embarrassment peppering her tone. "I'm so sorry, sir, he didn't mean it." She turns to me, pleading overtaking the embarrassment in her voice.

"Whatever." I brush past them. I don't care much anymore. I have much more important things to occupy my mind.

Such as wondering why the hell Tonberrys are running this bank.

"What…the hell…?" Strife murmurs, looking around us at the little Tonberry things. "Dumbledore said that these things were Goblins, not Tonberrys…" So maybe Strife is a little smarter than I give him credit for. But only a little.

"It doesn't matter, Strife. What matters is that we hurry our business here and get back to the problem at hand. Which is rescuing Vincent, in case it's been pushed out of that pea-sized brain of yours by the surprises this new world throws at you." I sneer at his pathetic attempt at a scowl. Hmm. Perhaps he thought that my living with Vincent would soften me up to the others, but it just made me hate them more. Except for Highwind. He at least goes out of his way to check up on Vincent. The others just call him when they need something. Which pisses me right the hell off. He's helped them save the planet before and they don't even give him a thank you!

"Sephiroth, what the hell is your problem?" Strife is giving me an odd look. My anger must've shown through on my face. Ok, calm down and sneer, that's all I need to do.

"Absolutely nothing, Strife." I smirk inside as his face grows dark while I stride past him, stepping up to an open desk.

"What are you here to do?" The Goblin-Tonberry thing asks in a drawl, quite like Hojo's.

"Exchange." I set my pouch of Gil on the desk between us and it stares at it for a moment before looking inside it.

"You must be one of the people Dumbledore informed us about. How much does this currency amount to?" It questions, fingering one of the coins.

"There's 1,500,000 Gil there." I answer, folding my arms over my chest. The Goblin-Tonberry thing's eyes widen and it drops the coin. I raise an eyebrow. What's its problem?

"Dumbledore informed us that the exchange rate between our currencies is one Gil to one Galleon…If you'll excuse me, we'll have to get a larger satchel." I watch, mildly amused, as it hops from its stool to walk into a back room.

"How the hell did you manage to get over a million Gil?" Strife questions me from his spot behind me.

"Because I couldn't sleep. If you check Highwind's Gil, he should have quite a bit too." I answer nonchalantly. Highwind was out with me, night after night, slaughtering the Sea Worms. "After all, I knew we'd need as much cash as possible to rescue Vincent." While that it slightly true that I was raising Gil, I was mostly worried about Vincent. What the hell is with love and changing people? I didn't want to become a caring person. Though, I guess it could be said that I'm not really caring…Unless the object for my affection happens to be Vincent. Then I'm caring. Dammit. No matter how I look at it, I've become a caring person.

Strife looks through the bags he carried until he found Highwind's. He holds it up, weighing against the others and swore under his breath. "No wonder he's been so quiet. The man must be exhausted. How could you let him stay out there with you? He's an old man, Sephiroth."

I scowl at the small blond He doesn't even comment on the fact that _I_ was out there every night without sleeping. "It was _his_ choice to make, Strife. Besides, I found it refreshing to know that at least one of you idiots happens to care about Vincent." Strife opens his mouth to say more, but I turn, hearing a clearing of a throat behind me. The Goblin-Tonberry thing is back, carrying four satchels twice the size of the one I had brought in. Apparently, these 'Galleon' things were larger than Gil.

"Sir, would you perhaps like to open an account here at Gringotts? We could hold your Galleons for you until such a time where you would like them." The Goblin-Tonberry offers, hope gleaming in its beady eyes. I smirk and hold my hand out for the bags.

"No. I have no use for an account since I won't be here for very long." The Goblin-Tonberry slowly hands me my bags, disappointment filling its mien.

I turn, shoving past Strife, who gives only after pushing a paper into my hand. "Go start your shopping. And please, don't cause any trouble."

I sneer, but don't throw the paper back at him. I have to do this stuff if I want to get the information needed to save Vincent. That damn old coot, Dumbledore, made it clear that he expected us to comply with his terms for letting us stay at that school of his. But I don't care what the hell he or anyone says, I'm not wearing one of those stupid robes.

Once I'm outside the bank, I glance down at my wrist, looking for my Transform Materia. Once I find it, I 'Mini' the bags I'm carrying and drop them into a small sack where I keep the things most important to me. Currently, it is holding Masamune, since Strife thought it would be a bad idea for me to carry her out in the open. I've considered 'Mini'-ing Vincent and putting him in this bag many times since I first walked into the house to find it empty.

Now it isn't uncommon for Vincent to not be home when I get there. However, he always leaves a note for me, especially if he's going to be away for awhile. And when he's gone for over a night, no note, and a call to Highwind informs me that he didn't tell anyone where he was going…That's bad. It means something happened.

And so here I am, walking down a strange street in a strange world, searching for the one person who makes my life complete. Boy, I've got it bad, haven't I?

What the hell?? For the second time today, I've been run into by a little pipsqueak! Glancing down, this one has platinum blond hair, just like the woman now standing behind him. He sneers up at me, as though he is better than me. However, once his eyes are upon me, they widen slightly, almost like in fear. Hmm, interesting.

"Draco, let's go." The woman tugged on the boy's arm, her alarmed eyes never leaving my face as the two of them skirted around me. Maybe Vincent _is_ right…Perhaps I _do_ have an intimidating aura.

Ah, it doesn't really matter much to me whether I do or not. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. Well, I care what Vincent thinks…

"Hey! Seph!" I turn, hearing Zack calling me. He and Highwind are coming up to me, both carrying a couple bags, probably full of money. "See, told ya he'd wait." He looks at Highwind, grinning.

"If it had been anyone else's voice, Zachary, then I would've kept walking." I reply, rolling my eyes. I should've known he'd come after me. He's not exactly on my hate list, since he does try to check up on me and Vincent from time to time, but he can get rather annoying after awhile.

"Hell, we know that, Sephiroth." Highwind comments, pushing his thumb against his nose. Stupid motion… "But we really don't think anyone should be alone out here. It's a strange world and that Dumbledore person said that they're at war here."

I roll my eyes again, but say nothing as they begin to follow me. At least it isn't any of the others trailing me. I probably would've killed Yuffie and Tifa had they been sent after me.

All in all though, shopping isn't that difficult. It was simple to pick up everything required and we are getting ready to rendezvous with the others when I see it.

A beautiful black raven (Are raven's any other color?) scratching a shop owner. His plumage is amazing, a rich, dark black that looked so much like Vincent's hair and…And then I find myself approaching the shop. The shop owner, a woman, is sporting a gash, but still manages to find it in herself to smile weakly at me when I walk inside.

"What can I help you with, dear? We have the best magical pets in the wizarding world here…Um, sir, that bird is dangerous!" She reaches out to keep me from nearing the raven, but is too late for I am already close to him.

Oh what a beauty he is. Standing so proud and tall…He looks at me warily from his moist black eyes. I reach out and run a finger down his back and he croons softly, leaning into my touch. Oh, he's quite like Vincent. If I run my fingers through Vincent's hair, he melts. It's the perfect strategy to end an argument.

"Oh my…He's never let anyone do that before…We were getting ready to put him down…" The shop woman comments from beside me.

"There's no need. I'll take him." I coax him onto my fingers, already deciding on a name for him. Chaos Angel. Chaos, for short. It fits him rather well, if one asks me. "How much for him and a cage?" She says something about sickles and I just toss a handful of Galleons on the desk before her. "Food as well." I add to my list of items I'm buying. Zack and Highwind are staring at me through the glass windows of the shop and I see amusement in their eyes. I don't care. Chaos Angel can keep me company during the time of this trip.

…

I sneer at the old coot again. This is beginning to remind me quite a bit of the first time we met him. I really don't like this man. It doesn't help that he's introducing us to the brat that ran into me at Gringotts earlier today. Chaos Angel screeches angrily when the bushy-haired girl reaches up to pet him.

"Hands off, girl. He's not a very friendly raven, and I won't be held responsible if he claws any of you." I smirk as she steps back quickly.

"Listen to me, all of you." We all turn to look at the old coot. "I'm only introducing you three to them now as a precaution. I didn't want you getting into any trouble while trying to find out who they are." He gives the three kinds a look that tells me they've done worse. "As for all of you…" He turns to look at us. "I would appreciate if one of you would each take on one of these three as a charge. They have a knack for getting in trouble and they're who Voldemort is truly after."

"I want the tall man." The brat from earlier says, staring at me.

"Listen, Harry, wasn't it?" Zack steps forward. "Seph isn't really-"

"Shut up, Zachary." The others turn to stare at me. "The boy says he wants me. But does he think he can handle me?" I stand to my full 6-foot-1 height, towering over the 16 year old. He stares straight up at me, no fear or anything in his eyes other than what I had seen before. Pain and loss.

"I think I can. You're just like me. I can see it in your eyes. You lost something important to Voldemort." I raise my eyebrow. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Anyway, his answer impressed me. He could tell that I'd lost my reason for living to this undead bastard? Perhaps he is worth my time…

"Fine. If Chaos Angel doesn't mind, I will keep an eye on you." I move Chaos onto fingers, holding him out to the boy, Harry, I think they said. Harry stares at Chaos for a moment, as Chaos does to him. Then, after a moment, Harry reaches out and runs a finger down Chaos' back. Proof enough for me. The boy's got an aura that Chaos doesn't mind, meaning that he is somewhat like me. "I'll take him on."

A/N: Man, that was kind of difficult to write.

Seph: Well, if you didn't change something in your style of writing all of the time, it wouldn't have been such a problem.

Kuro: Shut up, Sephiroth. Anyway, this is taking place during the sixth year, so for those of you who were hoping to see Sirius, I'm sorry, but he won't be in this. However, I am a firm Sirius/Remus shipper, so there will NOT be ANY Remus/Tonks in this. Other concerns you all may have…Send them in your reviews!

Preview:

Chapter 3: The First Day

[Harry

Sephiroth is a strange, strange man. He doesn't seem to give a damn what I do, so long as I'm still alive. And he won't talk to me. Won't tell me anything about why they're here or anything. Damn him.


	3. The First Day

-1Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith,

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter.

Kuro: Well, I've gotten myself a manager.

Vincent: And now, you have a scary-manager-lady to go with your nickname of scary-boss-lady.

Kuro: Look, that little brat was going to get us in trouble. So of course I'm going to flip out and tell her to shut up.

Sephiroth: That's our KuroSakura-chan! (he grins)

Kuro:…What the hell are you up to? I don't trust you at all.

Sephiroth: Nothing at all…

Kuro: …Anyway, doing a new poll on my profile! It's about your favorite coupling that I write as. The results will decide the fandoms that my future fan fictions will be in, since that means the majority of my readers want to see that couple. Anyway, onto the fic!

…

[Harry

Sephiroth is a strange, strange man. He doesn't seem to give a damn what I do, so long as I'm still alive. And he won't talk to me. Won't tell me anything about why they're here or anything. Damn him.

I've been trying to get answers out of him all throughout breakfast. Which brings me to remember that he's supposed to be sitting with the Slytherins. Dumbledore mentioned last night that even though they're teachers here, they're also students, since they don't know our brand of magic and thus, he had them sorted. Sephiroth is part of Slytherin…And judging by the black glares he keeps sending towards the blond of their group, Cloud, I think he's wishing he'd decided to sit with his house.

That's when he does something strange. He glances at his wrist and there's a green flash of light, right after which Cloud's toast catches fire. The girl sitting beside him, Aerith, if I remember correctly, jumps slightly before scowling at Sephiroth, who rolls his eyes. I'm beginning to think that this is a common occurrence. Though how exactly Sephiroth lit Cloud's toast on fire is beyond me. Perhaps it is because of their brand of magic…Materia magic is what I think the class is called…

Yes, I'm right. We've just been given our schedules for the year. I have Materia magic Tuesdays. Today, however, I have…Weapons Training? What the hell-

"What the bloody hell is this class? I've never heard of it before!" Ron's outbursts are very capable of brining anyone out of their thoughts, as he has just done with me.

"I'm assuming you mean 'Weapon Training.'" Hermione comments, pulling his schedule to her.

"That would be one of the classes you're taking with us." Cloud says, throwing a disgusted look at Zack, who's face is stuffed with food. "Today we probably won't be doing too much except sorting out who works best with what weapon."

"But why would we need weapons? It doesn't make sense!" Hermione exclaims. No one looks over at her about it; she does it often enough that people are used to it.

"You took the class 'Care of Magical Creatures,' right?" Aerith asks in her soft voice, shoving Cloud's head down so she can see Hermione properly.

"Of course I did."

"Then I'm sure you've heard of different creatures that cannot be harmed by magic. Well, there are going to be some enemies that you run into that won't be affected by magic as well. It would be bad if you couldn't fight them." Aerith explains before letting Cloud pull his head back up.

"Are you teaching this class as well, Sephiroth?" I ask, bringing the silver-haired man's attention to me.

"Only the students who will use katanas and hand guns." He answers, his green eyes glowing strangely. Actually, his eyes aren't the only ones that glow strangely. Cloud's and Zack's do as well. I wonder why that is, but I'm not asking any time soon. I'm sure I won't get an answer.

"Vincent would be teaching the hand guns except-" Zack cuts his comment short as Sephiroth turns his cold eyes on him. "Oh, er-sorry." Zack returns to his breakfast, not even looking up when Ron asks him what was wrong.

Breakfast passes quickly when everyone is silent. So now, I'm on my way down to the Quidditch pitch, Sephiroth before me, Ron and Hermione beside me. Cloud and Aerith walk beside Hermione, hand-in-hand. All over the place are students making their way to the pitch. It almost seems like there is a game getting ready to start, except only the sixth year students make up the students.

Sephiroth's answer as to why: "What, you expect us to teach all of you brats at the same time?"

I guess it makes sense. After all, now there has to be classes on Saturdays to accommodate the new classes.

Once at the Quidditch pitch, I lose sight of Sephiroth in the mass of people milling around, gasping at the multitude of weapons laying on the ground. Cloud and Aerith separate from each other, she going to a group of staffs and he going to a group of large swords, where Zack stands as well. I see Cid Highwind smoking by a bunch of spears, much to Hermione's disgust. Tifa Lockheart and Yuffie Kisaragi are standing next to each other, a large amount of objects that look throw able before them. I've heard that Tifa doesn't use weapons other than her fists, so perhaps that's why there's no weapons before her, just gloves sitting beside the throwing things.

There's finally an opening that allows me to see Sephiroth standing before an assortment of guns and swords. I make my way over to him, Hermione and Ron following hesitantly. They feel uncomfortable around him, and I guess I could understand why; he's cold and cruel. But I've talked to Cid and apparently, he wasn't so bad just a little while ago. Voldemort stole someone extremely important from him-someone that kept him calm and from lighting Cloud's toast, if not even Cloud himself, on fire. This person was important to Cid as well, though not exactly in the same way. Cid wouldn't tell me anymore, and honestly, I'm not sure I want to know more.

If I know exactly who this person is and what they mean to Sephiroth and Cid, I may end up getting visions from Voldemort torturing them. That would be a bad, bad thing. If I told Sephiroth about my link to Voldemort, though, he'd probably prefer that I did get such visions, if just to know that the person still lived. Not that I'm going to tell him. I don't think it would be a wise decision. If Dumbledore wants them to know, he'll tell them, or tell me to tell them.

At any rate, that was not the case at this moment. Right now, Cloud is explaining why we need this class and what weapon each of them represent. After a small pause, he shrugs and says: "Go and find which weapon you think you're suitable for." I look at Sephiroth, who smirks coldly.

"You, boy, can stay, but the other two are not cut out for these weapons." He says, his eyes slowly rolling to look at Hermione and Ron, the former beginning to blush.

"And what gives you the authority to say that?" She demands shrilly.

"Simple. You two don't have the right body build. For you, girl, you are just that; a girl. And while I personally have nothing against women, most cannot handle a katana. As for the red-head…" Sephiroth looks over at Ron. "you are too tall and lanky. If there were just a little less height and a little more muscle, you'd probably be right for a katana. As for why you two aren't cut out for guns, you, girl, detest them. I can see it in your eyes. And as for him, I can see the trepidation in his glances at them, as though they'd just bite him. Like I said, you two aren't cut out for these weapons."

"Seph's right." Zack's voice says from behind us. "Hermione, you're more of a staff kinda girl. You are an excellent magic user, right?" At her nod, he grins. "Well, the staff is your area then. Go see Aerith. As for you, Ron…" Zack turns to him as Hermione glances at me before walking over to the group of people crowding around Aerith. "Hmm…I suppose that you're either hand-to-hand or spear. Probably spear, since hand-to-hand takes years of training and you haven't had that, have you?"

"Uh…no…" Ron replies, blinking slowly.

"Then spear it is! Off to Cid with you." Zack gives Ron a little push over to Cid before turning back to look at Sephiroth and I. "You could've told them that, Seph. You're better at the whole 'who can use which weapon' than I am."

"I could've. I didn't." Sephiroth says shortly. Zack sighs, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "Potter, call that boy over here." He points out to an area a little ways ahead of us. I follow his point to see Neville, standing and looking extremely lost.

"Neville? …Well, ok…" I cup my hands around my mouth to make sure that my shout will be heard. "Oi, Neville! Come here!" He turns and wanders over to me.

"Yeah? What is it, Harry-Oof!" His question is cut off by the small handgun tossed into his arms, him not dropping it by sheer luck.

"That's your weapon, boy." Sephiroth's cold voice says from behind me.

"A-Are you sure…?" Neville asks, his eyes wide and round as he stares up at Sephiroth.

"Trust him. He knows what he's talking about." Zack says encouragingly. "Besides, I agree with him."

"Well, if Longbottom and Potter can use these weapons, that means that I can too." I know that unmistakable drawl. Draco Malfoy. I turn to see him fingering a katana and I am just in time to see him nearly lose a hand. Sephiroth whips out his katana and brings it down at Malfoy's hand with unbelievable speed. Malfoy yelps, falling backwards to keep his limbs attached.

"Whoa! Seph, don't maim the kids!" Zack shouts, stepping forward to keep Sephiroth from continuing on his warpath. Then Sephiroth's katana is gone, just as quickly as it appeared.

"Don't touch weapons you aren't worthy of. It'll take hours of cleaning to get your disgusting hand print off of that katana." Sephiroth says coldly, his voice like ice.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you are talking to?" Malfoy demands, getting back on his feet.

"I do, in fact." Sephiroth sneers. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Daddy bought you everything, but now, Daddy's in prison, isn't he? Can't protect baby Malfoy now, can he?" Malfoy's eyes widen and he runs off. Cloud sends a look at Sephiroth, who merely smirks in return.

A/N: Whew! There's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Preview:

[Vincent

What…? Where the hell…?

Yeah, the next chapter'll probably be really short, since I don't want you all to know what's actually happening to him, ok? Sorry! Oh, I started a new S/V fic, not that it's going to be posted for awhile, but the first chapter is a lemon! So hopefully, you'll all be waiting for that one!


	4. A Glimpse Of Danger

-1Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith,

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter.

Kuro: This fic is doing amazingly well.

Vincent: Yes, considering the fact that you dislike writing Harry Potter stuff.

Kuro: It's not that I dislike writing HP stuff, it's just that I dislike writing it unless it's crossed with something. Probably because it's finished.

Sephiroth: Well, FFVII is finished too.

Kuro: Nope. They're still bringing stuff out for FFVII. And besides, there's endless possibilities of things one can do with Final Fantasy VII.

Sephiroth and Vincent: (sigh)

…

[Vincent

My muscles burn as though I just went through a full day of sex with Sephiroth. I know that I didn't, however, because I don't remember it and my ass doesn't hurt.

But I do remember fighting and defeating a Master Tonberry (which could explain the burning muscles), though why I'm still lying on the cold, hard ground is beyond me. I'm sure that if I had passed out where I was, Sephiroth would've picked me up and taken me inside.

However, this must not be the case, since I am not laying in a warm bed with a warm body beside me. So, I've decided to open my eyes.

What…? Where the hell…?

This place doesn't look familiar at all. A dark, moldy ceiling greets me not-so-cheerfully with a drip of slime in the eye.

Disgusting.

I try to sit up, only to find that I am chained in the position I woke in. A familiar laugh to my left causes my blood to burn with fury.

Hojo.

…

Kuro: Well, that's all for now, friends!

Vincent: They won't be friends for long if you don't give them some information soon.

Kuro: Hush you. You're just angry because you know what I have in store for you.

Vincent: Yeah, that's enough to piss anyone off.

Kuro: Anyway, preview:

[Cid

Sephiroth's mood deteriorates every second Vincent is gone. Thankfully, the boy Harry seems to have slowed the deterioration, meaning we might be able to keep him from recovering his murderous past and causing problems with the school.

Kuro: R&R, please!


	5. A Horrific Halloween

\/p>

-1Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst, 

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith?/Harry, 

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri, 

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter.

Kuro: We have a new voice joining us today!

Cid: Yo.

Vincent: Welcome to the Bowels of Hell, Cid.

Sephiroth: Did she threaten you, or something, Highwind?

Kuro: No! I can't believe you'd say something like that!

Cid: Yes. She said she'd make me sit with all those kids who gave blood with her at her school, listening to their juvenile problems.

Sephiroth: (wince) Can't blame you for agreeing to her terms.

Kuro: You asses! (pout) Onto the fic!

…

Chapter 5: A Horrific Halloween

[Cid

Sephiroth's mood deteriorates every second Vincent is gone. Thankfully, the boy Harry seems to have slowed the deterioration, meaning we might be able to keep him from recovering his murderous past and causing problems with the school.

I sigh, putting a new toothpick in my mouth (They forced me to give up smoking while we're here) as I watch Ron Weasley twirl his spear around. That kid has talent.

But even though there are several talented kids in this bunch, these kids have no idea what is coming. Sure, they know that there's a possibility of war, but they don't know what that entails. Hell, even _I_ don't know what that means while we're in this world. It's just too damn different.

But I do know that Sephiroth won't fight for one side or another. He will fight for Vincent, and maybe that makes him a better person than the rest of us. He fights for what is right: love. We've been drug into this battle, and while on the surface we will claim to fight for Vincent, we will really fight for the ideals of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore is an awful lot like the ShinRa family. They're smooth talkers. He has already managed to get through to Cloud and Aerith, meaning the rest of us will follow along.

Except for Sephiroth.

Granted, he will fight Dumbledore's enemy, but that's only so he can retrieve Vincent. Once Vincent is back in Sephiroth's arms, and Hojo is dead, I wouldn't be surprised to see him return to our world, Vincent in tow, without giving Vincent a chance to argue.

And hell, maybe I'll go with 'em.

I'm not a young man anymore, so really, I shouldn't be here at all. But Vincent is my friend, and if I don't care enough to help in his rescue, then can I really be called a friend? I fucking think not. So here I am, attempting to teach some kids how to use a spear.

"Hey, Cid. Your kids seem to be doing well." Zack strolls up, grinning at one of the kids who managed to hit himself on the head with the end of his spear. Idiot.

"As long as they don't come up against something more powerful than a Grats." I reply, shaking my head at the pathetic sight before me.

"Think they need some motivation?" I look over at Zack, who's grinning and staring pointedly at Sephiroth.

"Hmm, I think that'd be a good idea." I agree, leaning on my spear. "Only, it'd have to be either you or Cloud fighting him."

"Oh, of course. He's not in the best of moods. So, we'll throw Cloud to him." Zack's grin widens as he walks to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stares at him dispassionately while Harry watches. After Zack talks for a bit, Sephiroth reaches into his coat and then appears his beloved sword, Masamune. Zack holds his hands up to stop Sephiroth, but he's gone, using his superhuman speed to appear next to Cloud, who barely has time to pull his sword up to block.

"Dammit, Sephiroth! What the hell are you doing!" Cloud growls out, stepping back under the pressure of Sephiroth's attack.

"Giving the brats motivation." I can hear Sephiroth reply over the now-silent field.

"Motivation!" Cloud gathers his strength and shoves at Sephiroth, separating their swords. He backs away quickly, his sword up and ready for an attack. "You aren't holding back, Sephiroth."

"Well, there is a little bit of stress-relief included." Sephiroth smirks, leaping over to Cloud and bringing Masamune down hard onto Cloud's Apocalypse. As the two of them continue their battle, Zack begins to ring the students around. I wave them back a step as I see Masamune swing out in a 6-foot arc of steel and slice someone's bag strap.

"Ok, watch closely, kids! Don't feel bad if one, you can't follow all of their movements, or two, if you need to step back. These two can get a little crazy-" Zack ducks from a very deliberate swing of Masamune at his head. "-and they don't always pay attention to their surroundings. Anyway, this is a lesson on what you might face."

Several of the kids gasp in horror, having just seen Sephiroth throw Cloud into the bleachers on the other side of the field.

"Look, we're not expecting you to become as proficient in fighting as we all are, since we've been fighting for years and years. But you kids need to know how to defend yourselves, you know?" I say, though only a few of them turn to look at me.

"Can't we do that with magic?" Who the hell…? Oh, the little snot-nosed brat Sephiroth scared shitless. Mandrake…? No, Malfoy. Yeah, it's Malfoy.

"Weren't you listening when Cloud was talking earlier? He told you that there'll be enemies that you can't beat with magic!" Yuffie jumps into the conversation, pointing her finger at Malfoy. "That's why you need to learn melee fighting!"

"Hey, Zack." I hear Harry call. Zack turns to him, and I get the feeling that perhaps all of us being here isn't such a good idea. Zack seems to have warmed up to Harry too quickly. And sometimes, there's some looks that I can't place that Zack gets…Harry shares those looks, and I'm sure Sephiroth doesn't give a damn, but I'm going to bring it up to him. "I think you should stop them." Harry points over the field to Sephiroth and Cloud, the latter laying on the ground with Masamune coming down towards him with too much speed to tell us that Sephiroth isn't planning to kill him.

"Shit! Seph, no!" Zack turns on the SOLDIER speed that he has too, running forward to swing the Buster Sword between Masamune and Cloud's chest. Sephiroth abandons the attack as quickly as he began it, walking back over to the area his group was practicing in.

"…Ok, I think class is complete for today…" Even though Aerith speaks in a soft whisper, we all can still hear her. The kids stand stock-still for a few moments as Aerith runs over to Cloud and Zack sighs, coming back over to us. Then, once Zack reaches Sephiroth, they all begin moving, picking up their weapons, bags, and other things before wandering up to the castle.

Harry makes his way over to the two of them, despite the urgent protestations by his friends. I can't blame them for wanting to keep Harry away from Sephiroth; he's not the sanest and safest person for _any_ child to be around, but he keeps Sephiroth calm. Not perfectly calm, since Sephiroth is still prone to setting random things on fire and attempting to kill Cloud, but calm so that people he has no qualms with are not injured in the crossfire.

Ah well. There's probably nothing I can do about all this anyway.

So I go back to the pile of spears still laying on the ground and gather them up. I wince as my back protests the strenuous activity, but there's really nothing to be done about it. I'm old, much as I hate to admit it. And even though I'm still in excellent shape, my body is still feeling the effects of age. But Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, Aerith, and Vincent aren't. Honestly, I think I can deal with all of them except for Vincent. At least they seem to age a little, Vincent, on the other hand, hasn't aged a day over 27, though I know for a fact that he's at least 59. What a bastard.

Granted, I know that Vincent doesn't age because of what Hojo did to him, but that doesn't make me feel better about the fact that he's older than me, but not feeling any of the aging effects that I am.

"Ah…Professor Cid? May I have a word?" My heart about stops as someone comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder.

"Dammit, call me Cid! Or at least Highwind like Sephiroth does! I thought I got that through to all of you!" I turn, setting the bag of spears onto the floor. I don't exactly mind taking a break to talk to this guy-I can never seem to find my room in this place.

Of course, I don't exactly know who this guy is. I know he's a teacher, and I know that he's close to Harry, but otherwise, I don't know him.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Cid." The man runs a hand through his early-graying chestnut hair. Ah, yes. The werewolf teacher. Now what was his name… "I'm Remus Lupin, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Oh, that's it. "I was wondering if I could speak with you for a bit…"

"Yeah, sure." I lean against a wall. Fucking huge ass castle…"What d'ya need?"

"Well, this might not be the best place to speak…" Lupin looks around.

"Well, I can't seem to remember the way to my room, so we can talk while attempting to find it." I pick the bag of spears back up, ignoring my back's violent protest.

"All right." Lupin agrees, stepping up to walk beside me. He waits for a moment before finally getting to what he wants to talk to me about. "I was wondering…Is Sephiroth safe for Harry to be around?"

Of course he has to bring that up. No, he's not safe for anyone save Zack and Vincent to be around. Not that I'm going to say that. He'd freak out and remove Harry from Sephiroth's presence and then where would we be? In deep shit.

"Well, if you want the truth, no. In fact, I'd never let any kid be around Sephiroth for an extended period of time, especially given the circumstances. H-"

"The circumstances? What circumstances?" Lupin cuts me off, leaving me to glare at him while he looks at me with wide-eyes.

"However, Harry seems to be the only person who can keep Sephiroth calm right now. Normally that is Vincent's job, but seeing as Vincent is not here at the moment, all we can do is rely on Harry. I honestly don't think that we should rely on the kid, but he got himself into this, and he does his job well." I say, turning a corner to find a dead end. Fucking castle… "I don't expect you to want to leave Harry with Sephiroth, but we need him there. Sephiroth is more than capable to destroying this FUCKING CASTLE!" I glare at another dead end.

"What the hell…is that…?" I hear Lupin say behind me, and I turn to see a Tonberry. A fucking Tonberry. This night just keeps getting better and better.

…

"Bloody Hell…" I hear Ron mutter as he and Harry watch Sephiroth slice one of the three heads from a chimera. Its snake headed tail feebly attempts an attack, but of course, with its other three heads down, it wasn't getting back up.

"There you are, you damn brat." I wheeze, setting my hand on Ron's shoulder. Somehow, he got assigned to me for protection.

"Highwind, I have seen two Tonberrys, a chimera, and a manticore. What is going on?" Sephiroth turns to me, flicking the blood from Masamune.

I shake my head, having no answer for the silver-haired ex-general.

"It's Voldemort. He's sent this attack." Harry speaks up from where he stares at the chimera's corpse. "He's the only one who could pull so many of these creatures together to attack here."

"Does that mean he's here right now?" I ask, fighting the urge to look over at Sephiroth.

"No. There'd be Death Eaters if he were here." Harry answers without emotion.

"Damn. I really want to meet the man who can control the Tonberry monsters." Sephiroth comments, making me shudder slightly.

"Harry!" Zack's voice rings through the halls as he slides into our hallway, the Buster Sword covered in blood. He has a few wounds, but they aren't slowing him down any. "Harry, you ok?"

"You tell us, Zachary. He's been with me the entire time, since we were heading down to the feast." Sephiroth says coldly, and Zack blushes slightly.

"I'm not doubting you, Seph, but what if he hadn't been with you when everything started attacking? I was just worried." Sephiroth rolls his eyes and pushes Harry at Zack.

"Check him over yourself, if you are worried." Sephiroth turns, looking down the halls. "It would be a good idea if we found somewhere to hole up. Normally, I would say we could take all of these monsters, but with the two brats along…" Sephiroth lets his comment trail off and Ron flushes.

"Hey, it's not our fault that the monsters we came across were immune to magic!" Ron shouts and Sephiroth looks at him, no emotion in his eyes.

"Tonberrys are not immune to magic. You just do not possess any magic strong enough to harm them." 

"Ok, that's enough!" Zack's shout overpowers whatever comment Ron was about to make. "Dumbledore said he wanted everyone to return to their common rooms where they could be protected better. I saw Cloud and Aerith with Hermione, so we should probably just get these two to the common room and then help with the clearing out of the monsters."

Harry, in an act that surprises me, nods quickly, agreeing. Normally, the boy doesn't agree with anyone except for Sephiroth…Strange.

I nod as well, giving Ron a push after Sephiroth, who has already started on the way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Once my charge starts moving, I follow, hearing Zack and Harry behind me.

"Highwind, you will be staying in the Tower with the brats." Sephiroth says after a while of traversing the halls.

"The hell are you talking about!" I demand, my hand tightening on my spear.

"You're tired. You would be a burden while we clear the monsters from the castle. You will stay in the Tower. Ice 3." Sephiroth doesn't give the fire elemental a chance to even prepare to attack to kill it. "Just stay in the tower and protect the brats."

I roll my eyes, not saying anything else in argument. Truthfully, I don't think I could handle fighting too many more monsters. So protecting the kids will do.

"What a crappy Halloween…" Ron mutters from beside me.

A/N: Mah, poor Cid…

Cid: Yeah, what the hell? I'm not that old!

Kuro: I'm playing on random things like your work that makes you tired. (grin) Don't be too angry with me.

Cid: Whatever.

Preview: 

Chapter 6: A Strong Man's Tears

[Sephiroth

"Vincent!" I stand, walking over to my lover, who stands in the doorway to my room. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.

Kuro: R&R, please!

\/p> 


	6. A Strong Man's Tears

-1Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith, ?/Harry,

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter.

Sephiroth: No. No, you are not writing this chapter.

Kuro: Kinda late for that demand, isn't it?

Vincent: "A Strong Man's Tears"…Oh. No wonder he's freaking out.

Cid: I kinda wanna see the strong man cry.

Zack: You have a death wish, don't you?

Kuro: Zack! (hug) I missed you! You're at least nice to me.

Sephiroth: Traitor.

Vincent: Oh, calm down.

…

Chapter 6: A Strong Man's Tears

(Sephiroth)

"'Night, Seph." Zack waves while turning into his room. Perhaps I should feel insulted that his room is closer to the bathing room than mine is. At this moment in time, though, I couldn't care less.

I turn, walking into my room, oddly grateful to Cloud for the moment. Fighting with him earlier today was exhilarating, though he didn't put up much of one, and he and Aerith passed up the offer of their own rooms to room with the brats. My stress-level is lower with Cloud and all the monsters that I slaughtered today. That's a good thing, I suppose.

As I step deeper into my room, I drop the towel I've been holding around my waist and pick up a pair of shorts. I usually never wear anything to bed, but it's cold without Vincent beside me, so I've taken to shorts. Once they're on my body, I plop back on my bed, a sigh escaping my lips.

Training these brats is useless. There's only a few that will manage to learn to work with their weapon well enough to even be useful. Perhaps they'd be able to defend themselves for awhile, but not for long. This is just a waste of time. Dumbledore should just tell me where I can find this 'Voldemort' bastard, and I will take care of the rest. I can't stand the loss of Vincent for much longer.

A whisper of movement at my door catches my attention, and I jump up, Masamune appearing in my hand immediately. However, as I stare at the person in the door, she clatters to the ground, no longer needed. My legs give out in my shock, landing me back on the bed. I stare for a few more minutes, regaining my wits.

"Vincent!" I stand, walking over to my lover, who stands in the doorway to my room. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life. It was as though my thoughts called him back to me. Which I'm willing to believe, at this point in time. I know better than to just believe everything I see, but I need Vincent. I can't be without him.

Vincent stares up at me, his crimson eyes filled with an emotion I can't place, but that means little to me right now. All that matters is that he's back and that he's ok.

I carefully run a hand through his hair, thrilled and yet slightly troubled with his hesitant lean into the touch. Normally, this would have him melting. Then again, there's no way of knowing what he's gone through at the hands of Hojo for the past few months. Slowly, gently, I lean down and press my lips against his. I can hear Chaos Angel making an insane amount of noise in the background, but nothing could tear me away from Vincent now.

Except this isn't Vincent.

No wonder he didn't respond the same to the hand through the hair movement. His kiss…It's frightened and skittish. Vincent has never been this way when I kissed him, with the exception of when we first kissed. I could understand that, though. I was considered the insane general of ShinRa. Anyone would be terrified to kiss me. Though, he warmed up extremely quickly.

This…_person_ isn't warming up at all. And that is not like my Vincent at all.

I pull away, slamming the imposter against a wall, my face twisted as I snarl. How _dare_ someone try to be Vincent?! And who the hell thought I'd fall for it! I know everything there is to know about Vincent. I know the way he reacts to every touch, to every stroke, to every _word_ that he feels.

The imposter Vincent stares at me in horror before reaching into the cloak, which I can tell really _is_ Vincent's, and grabbing a stick of wood. Oh, I'm not that stupid. I know a wand when I see one these days. The imposter cannot even draw a breath before my fist collides with his face and my other hand grasps the wand, snapping it in two. I toss the pieces of wood to the other side of the room and grab the imposter by the throat, pressing him against the wall and lifting him from the ground.

"Who are you?" I demand in my deadliest voice, which only a few have heard, none of them living to tell the tale. The imposter shakes his head as best he can, telling me he would not spill. Bastard. I won't be able to kill him until this image of Vincent is stripped from him. In my mind, I'd believe I am killing Vincent, and that would not go over well. I'm already a basket of insanity. Need not push the envelope and thrust me back into the Land of Crazy.

I drop him onto the floor and begin to search him. I only find a flask, which he reaches for as though it is more important that his wand. Seeing this, I throw it against the far wall, shattering it. It sprays crimson liquid across the walls, looking too much like blood. I glare at the imposter, who shakes his head quickly.

"I swear…I swear it's not his blood. It's just a potion-" I hold my hand up for silence, staring as a strange transformation begins to take his body.

His nose and hair both grow longer, the latter lightening to a dirty brown. His eyes shift from my precious Vincent's crimson to brown as well.

The rest of the transformation was lost on me, as I was picking up Masamune and checking her for damage from her fall to the floor. Seeing that she was satisfactory, I turn back to the imposter, pleased that his transformation was complete. As he opens his mouth to try and talk his way out of trouble, I happily plunge Masamune through his torso. His eyes widen in shock as blood spills from between his lips, pleasing me to no end. I twist Masamune around, making sure to cause him as much pain as I possibly can before yanking her up, slicing through the top half of his body.

It's interesting to find that these wizards bleed red too.

Too bad that I didn't think a little more. I should've let him scream. The sound would have made me feel so pleasure. No one should ever, _ever_ impersonate my Vincent. Vincent is the one person who means more to me than me. I'll never let someone sully his name again.

"-roth! Sephiroth!" I turn to the voices calling to me, slightly bemused. When I see Harry and Zack, everything crashes home, though.

Someone had tried to make me believe that Vincent was back. I kissed that bastard…I was so happy to see him…

And for the second time tonight, Masamune clatters to the floor as I drop to my knees, tears beginning to cascade down my cheeks. This is becoming too much for me. I need Vincent like Cloud needs Aerith. I cannot survive without him.

I lean into the arms that encircle me, rubbing my back in circles, attempting to comfort me. "It's ok, Seph…We'll get him back, I swear we will…" Zack whispers as I lay my head against his shoulder. I've never let anyone cradle me like this, but I can't hold together any more.

"Zack…What…What is this person's name…?" I hear Harry ask quietly as he kneels beside Zack.

"Harry, go back to your dormitory. I can't believe Cloud let you out…We'll talk in the morning." Zack says, running one of his arms around my shoulders and lifting me to set me on my bed.

"No." Harry responds, standing to sit beside us on the bed. "Who is he? The person Sephiroth misses so much."

I laugh bitterly through my tears. Tears…No one would probably believe that I even have the ability to cry. "His name is…" Hiccup. "Vincent. Vincent Valentine." Zack gasps as Harry's face pales. "What? What is it?" I rub an arm across my eyes, wiping away as many of the tears as I can.

"He…Vincent Valentine is currently in the grasp of Voldemort." Harry says quietly. I laugh again.

"I already know that, kid. What I don't know is if he's still alive and where to find this Voldemort bastard."

"He lives…In fact, Voldemort hasn't laid a hand on him since the death of a Death Eater." Harry tells me. "Though, I don't know how he killed the Death Eater, since he has no weapons…"

"Vincent is never without weapons." I respond, scrubbing at my face with my hands. "He has four demons trapped within him. He is never without weapons. But it's strange that Hojo did not warn Voldemort about the demons."

"Chaos…" Zack mutters suddenly. "You told me once that Hojo didn't know about Chaos because he didn't trap Chaos within Vincent. He may've taken preventative steps for the other three, but not Chaos."

I give him an appraising look. "You're right. I forgot about that."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Well, they've taken care of him now."

"I'm sure they have." I reply. "I'm sure they have."

…

I guess SOLDIER training comes in handy sometimes. Like when a person hasn't been able to get any sleep because they killed a spy and the government is none too happy with them for it.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sephiroth was just protecting himself! You cannot expect him to just lay there and allow himself to be killed!" Harry exclaims, protesting the Minister's comment about me being "Too dangerous around the children".

"I wholly agree, Harry. However, I do wish he'd at least let us know that he had been attacked." Dumbledore looks at me, expecting an explanation.

I roll my eyes. "I don't think about things like that anymore. It is an instinct to protect myself when threatened. And that he came in here, wearing the likeness of-" I cut off, unable to make myself relive the vision of Vincent standing in my doorway.

Thankfully, or maybe not so much, Aerith takes the stage. "The assassin came in the guise of someone extremely important to us. We believe he went after Sephiroth because of Sephiroth's relationship with our friend." The Minister looks at her with respect before turning back to glare at me.

"This sounds too much like the Lupin and Black problem from last year."

"And _what_ problem was _that_, Minister?" Harry's voice takes on an icy tone that makes me proud. He learns quickly.

"Their…_relationship_. Men do not think properly when they are distracted by matters of the heart butting into places they should not be." Harry opens his mouth to argue, but the Minister has already switched to other topics. "So, what shall we do with they body? I imagine that we will be able to charm it and hide it successfully…"

"You're ignoring the fact that Voldemort has my lover." I say quietly, though the others in the room all turn and look at me. I raise an eyebrow at the Minister of Magic, who looks at a loss for words. For once. "What are you going to do about this problem, _Minister_?"

He takes a few moments to answer, having to clear his throat. "Well, I'm afraid that at this moment, the only problem we can take care of is the body of the Death Eater you killed…Our magic isn't really doing much to uncover You-Know-Who's whereabouts…"

"This is not a mess easily cleaned. You can't just wave your little wands and fix it all. The only solution is to get dirty and fix the problem. _Then_ you can worry about cleaning up things like this." I motion to the corpse. "When you decide that you're ready to take this problem head-on, I'll be waiting. Just know that the longer you make me wait, the less chance that I'll still be sane enough to be of any aid." With that, I sweep from the room, leaving gaping morons to stare after me.

What a waste of my time.

A/N: Mah, Sephy cried!

Seph: I'm going to kill you. I want you to understand that.

Kuro: Yes, yes. Threaten me all you want, you know it felt nice to let go of all the tension you're--(dives under a desk as Masamune swings close to my neck) Ok, never mind.

Preview:

Chapter 7: Where Loyalties Lie

(Harry)

"Of course, My Lord. I will be sure to eliminate him as quickly as possible…"

The pain in my scar informs me of just who Snape is talking to. As for who's he's talking about, there's only a few options, one of them being Sephiroth.

Kuro: R&R, please!


	7. Where Loyalties Lie

-1Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith, ?/Harry,

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter.

Kuro: (looks around) Where's Seph?

Zack: He's still sulking after the last chapter.

Kuro: Oh. Crybaby.

Cid: Isn't that why he's angry at you? For making him cry?

Kuro: Yeah, I guess that's it. Though, he's got Vincent, so I don't know why he's still being such a drama queen.

Zack: (He shrugs) Guess it's just something that Seph does. You didn't really make him that happy, you know.

Kuro: Happiness does not exist save for the entertainment of the reviewers!

Cid:…She's nuts.

Zack: Yep.

…

Where Loyalties Lie

-Harry-

Damn Highwind.

Damn Strife too.

Zack and Sephiroth would've let me stay in that meeting with the Order if 1) Sephiroth could be found even, and 2) if Highwind and Strife hadn't intervened.

They're probably talking about Vincent, too. I could use some more information about this guy. If it helps Sephiroth hold onto this sanity and everything, then it'll be worth having to link with Voldemort. Vincent…I wonder why Sephiroth needs him so much. Maybe he draws Sephiroth to him like Zack draws me…

Ah, yes, Zack. He's a much more pleasant, though just as confusing, subject. I really thought I'd be able to tell him how I feel last night-especially since it's obvious he feels the same. He _did_ run through a gauntlet of monsters to find me, even though he knew I was with Sephiroth.

But, Sephiroth comes first to Zack. It was Zack's desire to check on him that interrupted my confession and led us to see Sephiroth kill that Death Eater. Then we saw Sephiroth cry, something I didn't think possible, and the timing was ruined.

_Damn._

Nothing has been going right since last year. The Dementors, the failed Occlumency, Sirius…Now this year, we've found that Voldemort can get into other worlds, making things worse. Why couldn't he be satisfied with tormenting this world, rather than deciding he has to make all peoples' lives miserable?

I do not pay attention to where my feet took me, failing to notice the gradual temperature change and sudden darkness of the dungeons close around me. As I turn another corner, I hear voices float through one of the doors, and I flatten myself against the wall before thinking. I believe that Sephiroth might just be rubbing off on me…

"Of course, My Lord. I will be sure to eliminate him as quickly as possible…"

The pain in my scar informs me of just who Snape is talking to. As for who he's talking about, there's only a few options, one of them being Sephiroth. After all, Voldemort sent an assassin after him already. It makes perfect sense that he would put someone he trusts more on the job. Bloody hell…I've got to find Sephiroth before Snape does.

I slip quietly down the hall, and once I deem that I am out of Snape's earshot, I take off running, hoping to find Sephiroth quickly. It isn't long before I am out of breath, and as I stand, my hands on my knees and panting, Zack walks through a door beside me.

"Harry! What's wrong? Why are you panting?" He looks at me, worry shining in his purple eyes.

"S-Sephiroth…We've gotta find him!" I exclaim, grabbing Zack's arm and clutching at it.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. He's right here. Seph, come on out, the kid's close to dying." He looks behind him, where Sephiroth is standing in the doorway. "Now, how about you tell us why you're freaking out so much?"

I stare at Sephiroth for a moment before nodding quickly. "Snape. He has orders to kill you." Sephiroth raises a slim, silver eyebrow. "I'm serious. I heard him getting his orders from Voldemort."

"Did you hear the same way you found out that your godfather was being tortured last year?" My lips tighten together, and I feel a knot of anger begin to grow in my chest. For one thing, who the hell told him about that, and for two, why won't he believe me?

"Come on, Seph, stop it. Just because you're pissed off doesn't mean you should take it out on Harry. You have every reason to believe him, especially since Voldemort sent two assassins after you last night." Zack says, glaring at his friend as one of his arms encircle my shoulders. Wait…Two assassins? I look at Zack with confusion, and he shrugs. "We caught the other one earlier today. That's what the meeting was about." Oh. Ok, then. Glad I didn't miss something too important.

Sephiroth stares at Zack dispassionately for a few moments before turning his head to look at me. "You said Snape, correct?" I nod. "He is the Potions professor…I suppose I had better watch my drinks."

"He's skilled in the Dark Arts, too, Sephiroth. You really shouldn't underestimate him." I say, hoping he'll listen to me. If he does, he'll have a better chance of living. Though, by what Zack's told me, it'll be a hard-ass time for _anyone_ to kill Sephiroth.

"Bah, your Dark Arts are pathetic." And with that comment, he turns on his heel and storms away.

…

_A small chuckle rumbles through me as Sephiroth pouts playfully. "Seph, it'll only be for a little while. Besides, it's just a party. Nothing to worry about."_

_"I know, but I want-"_

_A growl tears the scene to shreds as a demon's face comes into view. His red eyes are narrow, and he continues to growl. "Get the hell out of my host's mind! You have no business here!"_

I sit up with a gasp, the whole class staring straight at me, as I'm hit with some sort of blast, knocking my consciousness from within the other.

_"Hojo, you said you subdued the demons!" Anger radiates through my being as I hiss at the black-haired scientist._

_"I did, however, in his mind, the demon apparently cannot be subdued."_

I feel someone shaking my shoulder roughly, but I have to finish this. It's important!

_"Have you located the body we require and the 'materia' you said we needed to remove from this boy's body in order to control the demon?" The black-haired scientist nods._

_"The Protomateria is in his left chest cavity. We need only perform a procedure while he is sleeping, because restraints will not hold him still enough for us to remove the Protomateria. As for G, he is sleeping underneath Hogwarts, as I suspected."_

This time the hand shaking me grasps my face and forces me to look at him. Sephiroth.

"V…Vincent…" I manage to say through the grip Sephiroth has on my jaw. His eyes widen and he drops my jaw, reaching with his other hand to grab my robes and drag me from the class, despite the protestations from Ron and Hermione. I see Highwind shake his head as Cloud made to follow us.

Sephiroth drags me along after him for awhile before finally dropping me on his bed in his room. "Talk. Tell me everything you saw."

I nod quickly before beginning to talk. "It started out in a vision of you and he arguing about going to a party. But then, a demon came up and blasted us out of the vision. I think that Voldemort was using Legilimency on him."

"Using what?" Sephiroth's voice is cold, meaning he is pissed. Oh boy.

"Legilimency. Basically, reading his mind. Snape used it on me, well, he was technically supposed to be teaching me how to block against it, but he made me relive some horrible things of my past."

"Not that it matters, but the conclusion of that argument was far from horrible." Sephiroth spits out. "But I will be sure to rip Voldemort's eyes out for messing with Vincent's mind. The demon…Was most likely Chaos. The other three are merely bloodthirsty creatures who cannot think for themselves…" The last part seems to be Sephiroth talking to himself, as he looks away from me. He looks back after a moment, however. "Was that all?"

I shake my head. "Then, he was angry at Hojo, because Chaos ejected him from Vincent's mind and asked Hojo about something called a 'Protomateria' and someone called 'G'." Sephiroth stiffens slightly at the mention of the Protomateria, and then more so at the mention of G. "I take it these mean something to you."

Sephiroth looks as though he's not going to tell me anything for a moment before sighing slightly. "I will tell you more of what you want to know if you will tell me everything you've ever seen and do see of Vincent." I nod quickly. Finally, I'm getting somewhere with this guy. "The Protomateria is a materia in Vincent's chest that allows him to control Chaos. As I said, Chaos is a sentient being and thinks for himself, making him hard to control. What did they say about it?"

"Hojo said it was located in Vincent's left chest cavity." I answer quickly. I am more than happy to answer Sephiroth's questions if I get something in return.

Sephiroth swears under his breath. "So he's found it. It can be used to subdue Chaos by others if it's not inside of Vincent. Undoubtedly, he found some of Lucrecia's research." His fist clenches, and I move over slightly, watching his hand warily. I do _not_ want to meet Masamune any closer than I have in the past. "What did they say of Genesis?"

I think about it for a moment, wondering if 'Genesis' is same as 'G'. "Voldemort said something about a body they needed for something, and Hojo replied with G. He said that G is sleeping underneath Hogwarts." Oh man, I never thought I'd see Sephiroth looking confused.

"What would they want with Genesis…? Hojo knows that Genesis refuses to have anything to do with ShinRa, and Genesis knows that Hojo worked for ShinRa…" Sephiroth muses for a moment before shrugging. "Well, I suppose that Zack and I will just have to go and wake him up before Hojo does."

"Seph! We have a problem!" Zack runs into the room, his face the picture of alarm. "Dumbledore's dead!"

A/N: Whoo! Chapter 5 down! By the way, I only managed to play a little bit of Crisis Core, so I don't really know much of how Genesis acts, so bear with me. I do know that he and Seph don't get along very well, actually, he doesn't get on well with Zack either…Like I said, just bear with me.

Preview:

Chapter 6, Information Sharing

-Vincent-

'Chaos, do not attack so quickly this time. I want to try something.' I say, and Chaos grumbles about unthankful hosts for a few moments, but lays low as this Voldemort bastard dives into my mind again. All right, look for the green behind the red…Ah, there's the boy.

R&R, please!


	8. Information Sharing

-1Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith, Zack/Harry,

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter.

Vincent: Oh, look. I have another chapter. It's been awhile.

Kuro: …You're last chapter was…number four…and this is chapter 8...That's creepy.

Sephiroth: You're creepy.

Kuro: Oh, look who's done sulking!

Sephiroth: I'm going to kill you, you know.

Kuro: So you claim, so you claim…

…

Chapter 8, Information Sharing

-Vincent-

"…G. Perhaps he knows something of him." Ah, Voldemort's returning. I do not understand why he would work with Hojo, but apparently, they want me for Chaos.

"I doubt it. Vincent was locked away in the ShinRa mansion during G's time in SOLDIER." Gods, Hojo's voice _still_ pisses me off.

"You said that he sleeps with someone who knew G. Perhaps his 'lover' has told him some things. I _will_ find out everything that I desire to know." Hojo says nothing in response, and I feel cold fingers grasp my chin in a painful grip. Chaos rises within me, but whatever spell Voldemort cast on me holds, making him unable to seize control and attack. "Open your eyes." He orders. I ignore him for a bit, but his grip on my chin tightens until I'm sure I'm going to bruise.

I finally acquiesce and open my eyes. My crimson orbs meet with Voldemort's slitted scarlet eyes. I do not like looking at his eyes because they remind me of Sephiroth when he has snapped: emotionless.

"Very good…" Voldemort comments, and I can tell he's getting ready to dive into my mind. Chaos rears up again at the realization.

'You would think that he would have learned earlier.' The demon thinks, and I recall the past experience. There were green eyes behind Voldemort's scarlet ones…

'Chaos, do not attack so quickly this time. I want to try something.' I say, and Chaos grumbles about unthankful hosts for a few moments, but lays low as this Voldemort bastard dives into my mind again. All right, look for the green behind the red…Ah, there's the boy. 'Grab the green, Chaos!'

Chaos surges forward in my mind and grabs the boy, holding him still. 'This boy feels of Sephiroth and Zack…' Chaos mumbles and glares at the red that is Voldemort, who is attempting to mind my memories. 'What about him?'

'They're connected…' I say, seeing the connection myself. 'Can you sever the connection?'

'Hmm…Only if I can connect with him…Which…I can. This child's been on the edge of death so many times…and is tainted.' I feel Chaos send some pressure at the boy and his link with Voldemort. It takes a few moments, but Voldemort is ejected from my mind while the boy is still struggling in Chaos' grip. 'He's so delectable…May I taste him, Vincent?' Chaos asks me, sarcasm lacing his voice. He tends to get that way after I've had him doing many things for me.

'No. Let the boy go so I may talk to him.' Chaos scowls, but releases the boy.

'You…You're Vincent…' The boy comments softly as he takes on a likeness of the form he probably wears in reality. Must be the effect of Chaos on him. Voldemort does not take on a form while in my mind.

'I am.' I respond. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Harry Potter.' His eyes follow Chaos' movements. 'And he is Chaos?'

'Correct. Now, Harry Potter…Tell my why you've been able to jump into my mind, yet I've never seen you before.' Chaos rises up menacingly, probably to make Harry more willing to talk, but it's a bit much.

Harry's eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't freak out. 'Voldemort and I have…a connection forged when he tried to kill me while I was little. He gave me this scar, as well.' He reaches up to show me a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

'That means that I have not managed to sever the connection completely. However, I can keep Voldemort out by using my connection with the boy.' Chaos comments. I feel a surge of gratitude for the demon, he thinks of everything.

'I see…So, how do you know so much about me?' I ask, as he glances over his shoulder.

'Sephiroth and the others were brought to Hogwarts-Not now!' Harry shouts, scowling over his shoulder. I glance at Chaos, who smirks.

'Sephiroth and Zack are trying to pull him away.'

'Ah. Go, Harry. You can return to speak with us at a later time. Just…" He pauses and looks back at me before leaving. "Tell Sephiroth that I have a bad feeling…' Harry nods, once, slowly, confused, as though he expected me to say something else. Then he is gone. But why would he expect something else? Sephiroth already knows I love him.

'He's cute. He'll be good for Zack.' I blink and look at Chaos oddly. 'He's in love with Zack. And I think Zack probably feels the same.'

'Perhaps you're right…' I say before being jerked from my mind with a slap across my face. My eyes narrow in anger at Voldemort, who looks livid.

"I will have him broken, Hojo."

"Breaking him may be difficult, but you are welcome to try while tiring him out." Hojo shrugs.

"I shall allow Lucius the pleasure of breaking him."

Oh, this will not be good…

A/N: Oh, poor Vincent! Thankfully, Seph'll be there to save him soon. We hope.

Preview:

Chapter 9, Deception

-Sephiroth-

I storm through the halls of this castle, students scattering when they see me. I will find Strife, and I _will __**find**_ Vincent.


	9. Deception

Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith, Zack/Harry,

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter.

Kuro: You seem to have the most chapters for this fic.

Seph: (says nothing)

Kuro: Oh, pouting again? Oh well. I don't want to talk to you at the moment anyway. Even though I'm letting you kill Cloud and the others in the series of one-shots I'm writing.

Seph: (snort) Hey! Wait! What??

Kuro: Hmph. I'm not talking to you.

Seph: No, talk! Talk to meeeeeee!

Vincent: (sigh) I always knew she'd break him.

Zack: It was only a matter of time.

…

[Deception]

-Sephiroth-

Zack and Harry's eyes follow me as I pace, worry shining through them. I suppose they have something to worry about, considering my current desire to massacre the school.

I whip around and slam my fist into the door, the force knocking it open. Harry jumps, surprised written all over his face. Silly child. He has no idea of what I am capable of. Zack stands, holding his hands up as though he is trying to calm me. "Look, man…Calm down. Vincent will be OK, you know that. There's no one who can hurt him."

"Except for Hojo." I snap, to which he hesitantly nods. "And who is he with?"

Zack swallows. "Hojo…" Is his whispered answer.

"Exactly." I growl, turning as I hear the flutter of wings. Chaos Angel flies into the room, a large, greenish Materia in his claws. The ProtoMateria. The Materia that Vincent needs in order to control the demon Chaos. Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better…

I immediately grab the Materia as Chaos Angel drops it before me, not letting it hit the floor. Can't have it breaking, now can I? Once it is safely in my grasp, I walk from the room, ignoring Zack's question of where I'm going.

I storm through the halls of this castle, students scattering when they see me. I will find Strife, and I _will _find Vincent.

Apparently, news of the growing storm that I am reached Strife, because he meets me in a deserted hallway, looking prepared to run. No doubt to get me outside where we can cause plenty of destruction without harming anyone. I'm sure it would make a great show for the students. Of course, seeing Strife die wouldn't be pleasant for them all…

"What are you doing, Sephiroth?" Strife demands, his fists clenching and unclenching. He's nervous. I wonder why…He's fought me several times prior to this, after all.

"Looking for you." I respond, though my response comes out in a growl. I pull the ProtoMateria from my jacket, and part of me revels in the widening of Strife's eyes as he realizes what Materia this is. "I will not wait any longer to find him. I will go now."

Strife's eyes narrow as I speak, and he glares up at me. "You don't even know where to start looking."

"The boy thinks he knows where they're at." I say, tucking the ProtoMateria back into my jacket.

"The boy…? You mean Harry? Sephiroth, tell me you haven't asked him to use his connection with Voldemort!" Strife and I look behind me where Lupin is standing. "Voldemort uses that link against Harry!"

"I didn't ask him to." I reply coldly. "It was his own choice. And he spoke with Vincent himself, of this I am sure. Voldemort wouldn't know how Vincent and I tell each other things. And considering Vincent told him to tell me that he has a bad feeling, not to mention the boy came in contact with Chaos, I am sure that he spoke with Vincent himself." I have nothing against Lupin, I truly don't, but the way he's trying to put this child's life above Vincent's is pissing me off.

"Wait, you said that Harry spoke with Vincent?" Strife interrupts whatever comment Lupin was about to make. I turn back to him with a curt nod. "So, was it the first time he'd come across this vision of Vincent?"

"No. The first time he came across Vincent was when he passed out during class. Apparently, Voldemort was attempting to mine Vincent's mind." I tell him. With that though, the urge to kill something rose in me, and I turn on my heel, stalking through the halls again. Strife calls after me, but I ignore him, needing to get out. Vincent wouldn't want me to kill any of the students, nor would he want me to kill Strife in front of these children. And I'm sure that Dumbledore wouldn't appreciate me decorating the halls of the school with Strife's innards, though I couldn't care less what that old man appreciates.

As I storm through the halls, I come across a blond head. This one, Malfoy, his name is, if I remember correctly, is another blond that's been added to the list of them I force myself to recall. It's actually a fairly short list, consisting of Strife, Rufus, Cid, and now this brat. I mostly remember because I can tell that he's in league with this Voldemort. He'd be good to use as leverage.

...Or, I can use him to get to Voldemort's base of operations.

I smirk coldly, unable to stop myself, as I stalk over to him, grabbing his shoulder roughly. His little peons, probably kept around because they're bigger and dumber than he is and thus can defend him if he decides it's necessary, stare at me, then back away. Once they deem themselves far enough away, they turn tail and run. Good.

With Malfoy in tow, I find an empty classroom. I toss him inside, following after. He pulls his wand on me, and I sneer. "That twig isn't going to make any difference." He swallows, knowing I'm right. "Take me to your lord." I order, and he pauses, blinking.

"You...You're switching sides...?" He asks hesitantly, and I nod. I may as well lie to him, especially if it'll get me to Vincent. Besides, I was never on any side. Malfoy doesn't need that information, though. He looks like I've given him the world with the way his face has brightened. "All right. We need to get out of the school, like, to Hogsmeade so we can get there, but we can go now, if that's what you want."

That's exactly what I want.

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been...less than inspired with FFVII lately, so this may or may not signal my return to FFVII fics. (shrug) I suppose we'll see. Anyway, there you go.

Next chapter:

-Harry-


	10. Not Too Late

Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith, Zack/Harry,

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter. Nor do I own the time that passes between updates.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, guys. For one thing, I seem to have lost my personal copy of the last chapter, so I have to look it up on my cell, and _that_ is always fun, and college life sucks. Oh, I've gone through 7 roommates in two years, if you guys are interested. Eight, if you count the guy who practically lived in my room this last semester. Ah, fun times. Almost never sat in front of my computer with him around. But then summer shows up, and I am officially your slave again. Anyway, chapter. By the way, I know it's not in the perspective I said it'd be in, but I thought about it and realized that that would be jumping the gun and make my life hell when I tried to tie everything together. So, yeah.. Oh, and Genesis' addiction to Loveless? Wonderful, but I don't know it, so he's not likely to quote it. My apologies to people who will give a damn about that, because I know there will be some of you who do.

…

Not Too Late

-Zack-

Why are dungeons always cold, damp, and slimy? It makes them wholly uncomfortable to be in, especially when alone and actually in the dungeons _below_ the regular dungeons. What the hell is with that, too? My understanding of dungeons is that they are the bottommost level of a castle, building, whatever. Then again, Hogwarts is hardly typical.

I sigh, trudging along, the Buster Sword clenched tightly in my hands. I haven't encountered anything, but without anyone to watch my back as Sephiroth has gone missing and the others don't know Genesis, I can't risk not carrying it at the ready. Besides, Genesis and I do not have the best of relationships in the world, despite my being friends with Seph and being the trainee of Angeal, Genesis' best friend from childhood. Normally, I wouldn't dare approach Genesis without Sephiroth with me. Mostly because I hate the guy, but with Dumbledore gone, Seph and I agreed that we had to wake Genesis. And when he didn't show at the doors to the dungeon at the agreed time, I decided I had to do this myself. Seph so owes me.

Then again...It's likely he doesn't even remember that we had agreed to meet and wake Genesis. After what Harry told him, and his raven dropping what I think is the Protomateria in his hand, his mind has been solely on finding Vincent. I've never actually seen the Protomateria before, because it's usually hidden within Vincent's chest, so I can't be absolutely sure of it being the materia Seph has now, but judging by his reaction, I'm fairly certain it is. I do know, however, that without it, he cannot keep control of the demon Chaos. The most dangerous of his inner demons, Chaos is sentient and was a WEAPON that the Planet created to destroy all life. Well, he still is that WEAPON, but it isn't time for him to fulfill his role. From what I've been told, he shouldn't even exist outside of the Lifestream yet, but thanks to Seph's mother, the biological one, not the freaky alien thing, he resides inside of Vincent. I'm not really sure what all that means for the world, or worlds, if Vincent can't control him, but I'm sure no one really wants to find out. Except Hojo, maybe. He's always been a bit fucked in the head, and Cloud told me that he tried to help Seph destroy the world, so it wouldn't be the first time he's done something that's likely to get him killed if it succeeds. Not healthy in the slightest.

It's strange. Sephiroth is one of my closest friends, granted, it doesn't always seem that way, but I believe it's true, yet I know next to nothing about his lover. Vincent is...honestly a mystery. I don't know if he does it consciously,if there's something in his past that makes it an unconscious reflex, or if it's something that he and Sephiroth prefer, but he doesn't talk about himself, or his past. I do remember running into him once, if it can be called that since I just opened the lid of his coffin, in the basement of the Nibelheim Mansion. I mean, I know he's a hell of a lot older than he looks, thanks to experiments done on him by Hojo and Lucrecia, I know he houses four demons, and I know he's trustworthy. I also know he loves Sephiroth and that Sephiroth is hopelessly enthralled by him. I know that he can't really cook, and so he and Seph tend to eat out a lot. I know that he has a morbid sense of humor, when you can get him to talk, and I also know that he's the only person who can pull Sephiroth out of a murderous rage.

And what is so confusing is that we're all here, helping Sephiroth try to find Vincent and bring him home, even though we don't know much about him. I mean, I know more about him than most of the others, and that isn't saying much. Granted, even if I didn't even know his name, I'd still be here with Seph, but that's because Seph is my friend. The others...I can't figure out what their reasons for being here are. I mean, the Turks had wanted to come, but they have Rufus to care for and Cloud wouldn't let them. Reno had mentioned once that once a Turk, always a Turk. So I guess that answers one question about Vincent's past. But out of the others, only Cid's presence makes sense. He is firmly Vincent's friend, and wouldn't hear about not being able to help try to rescue him. Aerith is compassion incarnate, so that's probably her reasoning, and the other three probably just followed because she said she was coming, and that was all there was to it. It's almost like the only two people really here for Vincent are Seph and Cid, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. I...I guess I just feel like we aren't here for the right reason. The others, at the very least, should know more about Vincent. I don't know if I would have ever realized how little I know about him if he hadn't been snatched, but now that I do realize it, I want to fix it. It isn't like me to ignore getting to know someone, especially someone who's so close to one of my friends. I just hope that he's in a condition to talk to me after we save him.

I slow down as I reach a door sitting slightly ajar. It's actually the only door I've seen...Everything else has been bars for cells, and that hasn't been for quite a few yards. I pause before the door, stepping forward slightly to nudge the door with my foot. It moves a little, then pushes back against my foot. I sigh, knowing that I'm not going to like whatever I see beyond this door, but knowing I have to go anyway. I take a breath, noticing the slight taste of blood in the air, and lean my shoulder into the door to shove it in. Whatever was pushing it back is shoved back with the force of my push, and the doorway widens. The blood scent hits me strongly, and it's immediately obvious as to why. There are bodies in black robes strewn across the floor, and even one or two on a bed lying in the center of the room. Genesis is nowhere to be seen, and I feel a brief flit of panic. Just because it looks like the Death Eaters lost this round doesn't mean that they actually did. It's possible they merely sacrificed these to wear him down and catch him. From everything that I've heard about the Death Eaters, it sounds like something they would do.

I step into the room, still holding the Buster Sword ready. I know better than to let down my guard, simply because it appears that I have nothing to worry about. It doesn't appear that any of the Death Eaters are moving, and knowing Genesis, they probably aren't alive any longer. He likely didn't even give them a chance, which, I know, is the best way for him to survive them. I glance around the room, taking in every inch of it. It's rather barren, with the bed being the only piece of furniture in it. There is another door, barely perceptible, on the door opposite the one I came in. It looks like it's just a part of the stone wall. My guess is that Genesis has gone through it, and if so, he likely broke whatever ward was probably on it to keep it from notice. Because this place lives on magic, and it would be stranger for there to not have been a ward than if there were.

Once I'm certain that I know every inch of the room, I slowly walk up to the bed, still looking around the room. There is only one body lying on the bed, and it looks like he died in surprise. He was probably the one who tried to wake Genesis. There is a piece of parchment lying next to the body, and I gingerly pick it up. I don't know how to check for curses on objects, so I'm risking a lot by doing this. Nothing happens as I pick it up, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I really don't need to be cursed when no one knows where I am. Taking one last glance around the room, I look down on the parchment.

_Sephiroth-_

_ I will not quote what you hate so very much, so I shall make this quick. I know you're here because Dumbledore, the old bastard, if you don't recall his name, left me a message to wake me if he were to die. Found a lover, have you? Never thought you'd manage that one. I would lend you a hand if I thought we could stay in the same place without trying to kill each other, or if I could stand to be around the puppy. Anyway, if you're wondering, I'll be fine. I know my way around this world quite well, and there's no way I'll ever work with Hojo. Do kill the fucker for me, all right?_

_ -Genesis_

I frown at being mentioned as the puppy again. It's been ages since anyone has used that nickname for me. Angeal coined it, and it died with him, other than one time where Sephiroth mentioned that it fit me well for my enthusiasm and energy. But, I think he never used it because he knew how I felt after having to kill Angeal, and he could understand that pain. Not that he killed Angeal, but because Angeal was his friend, and he sent me to deal with his and Genesis' defection to avoid having to kill his friends. I'm not sure if I've forgiven him for that yet or not, but the past is past.

I tuck the note into a pocket to give to Seph when I find him. It strikes me that Genesis didn't quote Loveless, and that's strange, although I've never read something he's written before. But, he always quotes it when speaking, so I guess I just assumed that it would carry over to his writing as well. Then again...He did mention that he wouldn't quote what Sephiroth hated, so my guess is that out of respect for his friend, and probably aware of the murderous rage that Sephiroth is standing on the edge of, he didn't do it. And that makes me wonder if his excuse of being unable to be around Sephiroth was just to keep Sephiroth from regretting having me as a friend.

I shake my head, clearing it. I've never understood Genesis, so even attempting to fathom his mind right now, or rather, when he wrote the note, is just going to give me a headache. I walk back to the door, pausing outside of it to close it behind me. The bodies can stay there and rot. No one will find them down here, and the smell isn't likely to be able to reach the upper levels. Besides, these men have probably tortured and killed innocent people. As far as I'm concerned, they don't deserve proper funerals.

I'm sure one day, when the Turks, Seph, and I die, someone will say the same thing. Especially Seph and the Turks. I doubt the things that SOLDIER and the Turks have done will ever be forgotten, let alone forgiven, by the world, and perhaps that's for the best. There's nothing that can be done to atone for our sins. Nothing.

The trip back to the surface is a lot quicker than the trip down. I know where I'm going this time, and I'm not watching every step. After seeing the state of Genesis' room, I'm fairly certain there's nothing down here. At least, nothing that would be willing to step out of the shadows and test its luck against another sword-wielding man. Seeing what Genesis can do to a person is enough to leave traumatic scars on even the most jaded person.

I step back into the upper-halls of Hogwarts, and descend into chaos. Granted, judging by the people I currently see, this chaos is not likely spread across the entire school. Hermione and Ron, both standing and motioning wildly at Aerith and Cid, see me and rush over. I stare at them in surprise and confusion, especially when McGonagall follows them quickly. Silence descends on the hall as those gathered realize I'm here, and I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Have you seen Harry, Zack?" Hermione asks breathlessly. I shake my head wordlessly, and she buries her face in her hands. Ron wraps an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. McGonagall sighs.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are missing, as well as your companion Sephiroth." She explains, and I'm starting to see why everyone is in a panic.

"Let me guess. Malfoy works for Voldemort." I say, and Ron nods brusquely. "Well. That answers a lot, actually. If Seph knew, and I'm sure he did, he's probably gone to Malfoy to get to Voldemort, and therefore, Vincent."

"It's possible that the Malfoy Manor is where Voldemort's holed up." Lupin ventures, leaning against a wall near Cid.

"Right. OK, we need a force to head there, now. If Harry has gone with Sephiroth, then there's a chance he's in danger." Cloud says, stepping up. As much as it pleases me to see the willingness to lead that he's showing, I'm going to have to stop it.

"Cloud." The blond turns to me. "I'll handle this. No offense meant, but commanding a force of seven or eight people is nothing like commanding an army." He scowls, but Aerith sets a hand on his arm, and he merely nods. "All right. McGonagall. I don't want to involve the students any more than I have to, but we're going to need more than just a few teachers and my friends to mount an assault. No doubt this place is heavily guarded against attack, so we'll need only the best." McGonagall's face pales, but she nods and looks to Ron and Hermione. The two nod and dash off, no doubt heading for those we can use. I look around the assorted group members. "All right...Some will have to stay here, in case of an attack. The students can't be left defenseless. McGonagall, I want you, Tifa, and the rest of the teachers to stay here. Lupin, Hagrid, you two are the exceptions. You'll be more useful on the field than here on protection. Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, you three are on fighting detail. Aerith, you and whatever students you've found prevalent in healing, will be accompanying us and setting up a point we can retreat to and heal." I see a few faces twisted in distaste from my orders, but there aren't any complaints. Other than my own, of course. I really, really wish that the Turks were here. Or Sephiroth or even Genesis. We could use the help.

Ron and Hermione return with some 20 or so students, and I turn my attention to dividing them amongst group leaders. Small, easily maneuvered groups with a few guards for Aerith's group. This battle is likely a losing one, but perhaps we can hold out long enough for Seph to save Vincent.

A/N: Yikes, ne? OK, for real this time, Harry next chapter.


	11. Primal

Title: A Mess Not Easily Cleaned

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: An experiment of Hojo's blows a rift through the wall separating The Planet and Harry Potter's world. Now he and Voldemort have Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud & Co. to join the fight against Voldemort.

Category: Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, drama, angst,

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Tifa/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith, Zack/Harry,

Warning: Yaoi, 1st Person in Multiple Perspectives, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor Harry Potter. Nor do I own the time that passes between updates.

…

Primal

-Harry-

I run around the school's halls, trying to find Sephiroth. Zack told me there's no point in trying to talk to Sephiroth right now, but I can't help myself. I may've only known him for a short time, but I'm fond of Sephiroth. Even with his cold attitude. There's just something about him that makes me see myself. And from the one time I've managed to speak to Vincent, I'm actually rather curious about a man who holds demons in his head. Plus, he seemed to be doing well, for someone being tortured by Voldemort.

I skid to a stop as I see a flash of silver out of my right eye. Turning, I sprint down the hall until I reach Sephiroth, who appears to be heading for the doors outside. "Sephiroth." I pant, carefully setting a hand on his arm to stop, or at least slow him down. I've got a stitch in my side from all of the running I've done, and I really want to stop and let it fade.

Sephiroth stops, turning to look at me. "What is it?" He asks, and I detect annoyance and...anticipation? in his voice.

"Where are you going?" I ask, fighting the urge to bend at the waist, and attempting to nurse the stitch away.

"To retrieve Vincent." He responds.

I almost ask how, but then I think about it for a moment. I've told him what I know about the Death Eaters, including the fact that Malfoy is one...And knowing that Sephiroth is capable of being...persuasive...it's very possible that he's forced Malfoy to take him to Voldemort's hideout. So, rather than waste his time asking for details, I decide on something else. "Can I go?" Sephiroth just stares at me. I bite my lip, trying to think of a way to make him let me go. I know Malfoy will back out of whatever agreement he has with Sephiroth if I'm there, so... "I can get my invisibility cloak. I swear, I won't get in the way. Please, let me help you."

He's quiet for a few more moments before finally nodding curtly. "If you can be by the doors before Malfoy shows, then fine. I will not stop you."

I barely let him finish his sentence before tearing off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. I don't care about the stitch in my side; this is far more important. I duck through crowds, shoving other students out of my way in my haste, but I don't stop until I'm in front of my truck in the tower, and that's just for a moment so I can grab the cloak. Then, I'm off again, my cloak stuffed into a pocket to keep hidden until I find a hallway that's deserted near the doors. I can't risk it catching on something or someone on my mad dash back down the school.

Making record time, I nearly collapse into a hallway with a clear view of the doors. Sephiroth is waiting impatiently, so Malfoy must not have made it yet. I bite my lip, trying to control my breathing and calm down so I'm silent on the trip. Pulling my cloak from my pocket, I start to swing it around my shoulders when I hear footsteps behind me. I whirl around to see Luna Lovegood.

"Harry? What are you doing?" She asks. I glance behind me to see if Malfoy has shown yet, and wince as I see his flaxen hair bobbing through small crowds of people, making his way to Sephiroth.

"No time, Luna-don't tell anyone you saw me." I respond, pulling the cloak on and vanishing from view.

"Wait, Harry!" She follows me as I head for the opening, and biting my lip at the bad choice I'm making here, I grab her arm and pull her under the cloak. I press a finger to her lips and make her walk with me, wincing at how bad she is at it. She doesn't fight me at least, so we manage to get walking under control by the time we reach Sephiroth.

"Are you ready? I've got transportation set up outside of school grounds." Malfoy says, looking up at Sephiroth. He looks intimidated, but also exceedingly excited. I wonder if Sephiroth promised to join Voldemort...I wouldn't put it past the man. I wouldn't put much past Sephiroth, actually. I brush the swordsman's arm lightly, to let him know I'm here. How I explain Luna when we get there, I don't know. I guess I'll spend the walk thinking about that.

"I am. Let's go." Sephiroth doesn't spare a glance in my direction, which is good, and I'm sure he knows I'm here. He's not stupid, not by a long shot. Luna and I walk silently behind them as they leave the building, Malfoy pulling his cloak tighter to his body as a chill wind blows by. I'm more worried about the Invisibility Cloak being blown off than the cold, so I pay it no attention. Luna shivers against me, and I feel bad about snatching her, because she's not really wearing outdoor clothing. She's wearing a simple t-shirt over slacks with her hair up to show off her turnip earrings, and the cloak is not very insulated against the weather. Even the Iron Bangle she and I are wearing on our wrists offer no protection from the cold.

We walk along for awhile, me pulling Luna tighter against me as she continues to shiver. We eventually leave school grounds, thanks to Sephiroth, who, being a professor, can take students out if desired. Once we're out of sight of the school grounds, Malfoy stops and walks to a tree. He pulls out a rusty can, and I get a sinking feeling. I've never had the cloak while using a PortKey, let alone with someone else under it with me. Well, all I can hope is that nothing goes wrong.

"Just, touch it. It'll take us to where we need to go in..." Malfoy looks at his watch. "about a minute. We're running a bit close..." Sephiroth merely shrugs and reaches out to touch the can while Luna and I scoot close, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. We both reach out, hoping that the thin cloak between our fingers and the can won't make a difference. The minute passes in terse silence, and I breathe a silent sigh of relief as I feel the pull of the PortKey. That is a bit of information for me to file away for the future. The Invisibility Cloak does not interfere with the use of a PortKey. Sephiroth looks mildly green when we land, and I figure that Malfoy will pay for not warning him. "Wait here. I'll go announce us."

Malfoy scurries off, and Sephiroth turns to Luna and I. "Take that off and let's get moving. I want Vincent, now." I swallow and glance around before pulling the cloak off. Sephiroth glares at Luna for a moment, but it doesn't seem more malicious than usual, so I think it's his equivalent of staring. Finally, he just turns and starts walking. I shove the cloak into my pocket, pulling out my wand. This is going to become one hell of a mess. Luna, still silent, pulls out her wand as well, keeping pace with Sephiroth and I. As we move quietly through the halls, Sephiroth summons his sword to his hand and pulls the Materia I saw his raven give him earlier from a pocket I hadn't noticed before in his jacket. "This is the ProtoMateria." He begins quietly. "It is what Vincent uses to keep control of Chaos. Which means, when we find him, Chaos is likely to be in control, and extremely violent. I tell you this because I will have my hands full dealing with him, so I can't babysit you two."

I realize what it is Sephiroth is trying to say, and just nod. No need to call attention to the un-Sephiroth like behavior. In fact, he'd probably just skewer me if I did. I glance at Luna to give her a reassuring smile, knowing I'm in for a big job of explaining and apologizing, if we get out of this. Walking into Voldemort's headquarters is hardly a smart idea, and not one we're likely to survive. I feel a knot grow in my stomach as I realize that if Luna dies here, her death is on my hands. I swallow thickly, suddenly feeling far more guilt than I did on the way here.

The walk is completely silent after that warning, even in the few times we were discovered. Sephiroth's ability with Masamune is far better that any wizard's with their wand, and they get no more time than to open their mouths before he slits their throats. Luna looks away each time, as do I, admittedly. There's something that feels so..._wrong_ about watching someone's lifeblood drain away as they clutch at the wound, trying to staunch the flow. The first time, Sephiroth took a moment to end it quickly. After that, though...he seemed to lose patience with it, and left the Death Eaters writhing silently in their own blood.

I'm feeling very close to sick when I feel the pull. A little pull that seems to be attached to my soul. I pause, turning to look at the door on my left. The pull gets a little stronger, and Sephiroth turns to look at where I, and Luna when she realized I'd stopped, are standing. "Chaos said we had a connection..." I whisper, and Sephiroth seems to understand this immediately, and moves to the door, throwing it open. He walks inside, Luna and I following, and we find the room empty. The pull is stronger as I look at the door on the far left of the room, and I point that way. Sephiroth heads to that door, opening it and stepping through, only to be blasted back.

He hits the opposing wall and slides down, but jumps back up, grinning ferally. Chaos walks through the door Sephiroth just opened, and my stomach clenches at the blood running along his claws. I grab Luna's wrist and push her behind me as I back us towards a corner. I'm hoping that Chaos won't notice us until Sephiroth manages to reinsert the ProtoMateria, because I'm not sure that there's anyone else who can handle Chaos.

"It's been awhile since we've been able to play, hasn't it, Chaos?" Sephiroth asks, his voice showing excitement, despite my utter terror at this situation.

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth...I've never been able to play with you like this...I've always been a little...held back before...I think it's time I show you what I'm really capable of..." Chaos responds, casting a glance in my direction. "It seems you're the one held back this time..."

Sephiroth growls. "Attention on _me_. How _dare _you take your attention from me?" He lunges forward, Masamune aimed straight for Chaos' abdomen.

I see it then. What everyone is always worried about with Sephiroth; why Cloud keeps such a close eye on him, and why Zack has been so frantic recently. Sephiroth has almost no grasp on sanity. I can't believe I haven't seen it before now...But really, I have. I've seen how his moods have been turning darker and darker...But I've ignored it. And now, I've gotten myself, and more importantly Luna, trapped in a situation with a rampaging demon and a man who's losing his grip on reality.

Luna clutches tightly at my hand as Masamune bites into Chaos and slides through his body. Sephiroth cackles, and Chaos growls before grabbing Sephiroth and shoving him backwards. Masamune slips from Chaos' abdomen, and the wound heals in moments, without any healing magic. Chaos turns to look at us, and I see a hole in his chest, just about the size of the ProtoMateria. He only looks our way for a moment before he's paying his attention to Sephiroth again. Sephiroth has stood again, holding Masamune at the ready, but he hasn't moved.

This time, Chaos makes the first move, darting forward with speed that I hadn't thought possible with such a large demon. He bats Masamune aside, pinning Sephiroth to the wall and biting into the swordsman's shoulder. Sephiroth winces and brings his knee up to slam into what I think is Chaos' groin. It's where it would be located, at the very least. Chaos yowls and grabs Sephiroth by the shoulder, pulling the man forward and slamming him back into the wall. Sephiroth's head makes a sickening crack as it hits the stone wall, and his eyes roll up into his head.

I watch in horror as Sephiroth's limp body slides down the wall when Chaos releases it and the demon turns to grin at us. I feel Luna shrink further behind me, and I back up, trying to shield her from his sight. I got her into this mess, so I have to protect her. I hold my wand before me, not taking my eyes from the still unmoving demon, and, using the hand that's holding onto Luna, put her hand into the pocket with the Invisibility Cloak. "Take it...I'll distract him, and you run..." I whisper to her, knowing somewhere deep down that he could hear me clearly and that the cloak wouldn't actually do anything to shield her any better than my body is doing right now.

Chaos laughs, a sound that reminds me of ice flows cracking and crashing into each other, grinding their sides into sharper and more deadly shapes. I shudder at the cold that sinks into my bones from the thought, and he laughs again. He steps forward, and I swallow, realizing that it was now or never. Chaos' eyes are focused on Luna, and I feel something...primal...rise from within me. Not fear, because I'm certainly terrified already, but anger. No, rage. I pose the greatest threat to Chaos, and yet his attention is on Luna? Someone who means him no harm, and who shouldn't even be here but for my own stupidity? I feel the rage fill my body, warming the bones frozen by Chaos' laugh, and with a growl, I release Luna and lunge forward, my wand performing the motions to a curse, hex, jinx, whatever I can think of. I'm running on pure instinct and rage, and rather than control that, I'm letting it control me.

But before my lips can even form the words necessary for my spell, Chaos steps forward and bats me out of the air. I fly to the left, crashing onto a table and scattering its contents as I slide across and onto the floor on the other side. I lie there, dazed, until I hear Luna's terrified shriek. Turning onto my other side so I can see under the table, I see Chaos standing over Luna, who has curled into a fetal position, trying to shrink away from the demon reaching for her. "_Expelliarmus!" _I shout, pointing at Chaos' right wing. Chaos stops, his face twisting from a wicked smirk to a violent snarl.

Using this moment, I shove myself to my feet and jump over the table. Landing on the other side, I pull my wand up again, not willing to give Chaos time to react further. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Chaos turns as I shout, and is hit square in the chest with the spell. Luna takes her chance to start inching away from him, unfortunately towards the unconscious form of Sephiroth, and therefore away from the door. Chaos, however, stretches his wings, snarling at me. "What...but..."

"Status effect spell? Stupid child. I imagine you meant to paralyze me...If you wish to survive, I would suggest pulling out all of the deadly spells you know. I, as most demons, am immune to status effect spells." Chaos growls, starting to reach for Luna. She squeaks and darts forward, her side being scratched as his claws graze her.

"Leave her alone!" I throw myself forward at him, preparing to be flung across the room again. "I'm much better prey for you!"

Instead of batting me aside again, though, Chaos merely catches me by the front of my shirt and holds me dangling in the air. "You are." He says, pulling up the hand dripping with some of Luna's blood and lapping up some of the blood. "You are much better prey for me. But she...she is a woman." He continues, as though his explanation made perfect sense.

I raise my wand, trying to think of any spell I know that could possibly incapacitate Chaos for even a short amount of time, when Luna waves at me from behind Chaos. She's made her way to sit beside Sephiroth, and apparently spent some time rifling through Sephiroth's jacket to find the ProtoMateria, which sits in her open hand. I look to my right, at the hole in Chaos' chest and take a deep breath as I plan to do something exceedingly dangerous. Chaos is not going to like this.

"_Accio ProtoMateria!_" I shout, holding out my hand for the green orb as it flies toward me. Chaos' eyes widen and then squint in rage as he notices me catching it. Before he can do anything other than realize, I switch wand and Materia, shoving the ProtoMateria into the hole.

With a roar, Chaos drops me and clutches at his chest. I can feel fluctuations in the room, and I push myself away from Chaos quickly, in case something goes wrong. Luna, across the room from me, casts a Shield spell from a Materia she has on her Bangle, and I just cast a Shield Charm. I close my eyes and turn away, unsure of what is to happen next.

Everything goes quiet and still, and I can hear Luna's near-hyperventilating breathing. I don't hear anything else, then "Harry."

A/N: You guys will _not_ believe how much this damn chapter didn't want to write itself. A chapter I have been looking forward to throughout this entire process, and it tries to kill me. Oh well. It's written, and I rather enjoy it. Review, and I will give you another chapter. Especially since this damn thing just doesn't seem to want to end. On that same note, there's this thought of mine...A thought that I want other opinions on, so if you're curious, mention it in your review, and I'll send you a PM about it. Oh, and for those who don't know, the _Expelliarmus_ spell? Is in The Half-Blood Prince, the only one of the seven not currently packed for my imminent move, once, so far as I could find. It was such a bitch to find the spelling of. Anyway, yeah, reviews. I love them, and they counteract the unmotivation my boyfriend bestows upon me. Oh, and yes, I am taking liberties with the PortKey stuff. Don't like it? Say so, but at least I didn't come up with some random reason they could Apparate on school grounds.

Next Chapter:

-Vincent-

Ooh, we get two following the same part of the story at a time. Awesome~


End file.
